Winx Club : The power of elements
by iradfs
Summary: Sequel to "Winx Club : The power of the forgotten world ". The portal of the forgotten world was opened and new friends and enemies arrived. But the balance of the universe and Magic Dimension might be broken. Stella lost her powers but the Winx weren't going to give up without a fight. They must get new power to defeat new enemies and restore the balance.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey! Merry Christmas! Here is my gift for you! Enjoy!**

_**Summary.**_

_After dfeating Magda, the Winx continued to restore Magix. They helped Rina to restore Atlantis in earth and she would sonn become the queen. But a incident happened. The portal of the forgotten world opened and from it new enemies turned up searching for the Legendary magic ball of elements. With them appeared Stella's brother with his friend to help the girls. But He didn't like Brandon to be Stella's boyfriend. So it wasn't as easy as seemed. What's more, the enemy managed to limit and lock the jinchuuriki power, so Stella would use it only in little limits. _

**1. Prologue**

Many years ago, after the birth of the Golden Three feet bird and other mythical creatures, the Fire Dragon created the planets where people would leave. Soon the mythical creatures and bijus reached the conclusion that they needed a planet of magic sources and powers. In other words their home. They created a big planet that was alike the Earth but bigger than the Sun. It had nine planets circuling round and six moons. It was located in the moving Star Galaxy. The people of that planet were fairies, witches, mermaids or wizards. Because the planet was like alive, fulll of life and beauty, it was called Vita. It was spreading the power through the galaxies that came from the deep of it, forming a volcano in the surface of it. There wasn't any lava. Instead there was water, magical water. The volcano had three pools and the two of them were waterfalls. It had miraculous nature, full of shiny flowers. In that pools were storing three types of magic that ought to keep the balance of the universe : chakra, magic, spiritual powers. But once a mermaid apeared in one of the pools of that volcano-island and because of her curiosity ipped some of the shiny flowers that were gaving energy to the lighta and blue waters. But after ripping them the color of the water changed into dark blue and horror things like sadness, pain, sarrow, misery, hate came out of the pool spreading around the universe and the balance was broken. To fix this a the bijus created a shiny glass ball of elements and chose one of the fairies in Vita to use it's power to bring the balance in stable position. But her fairy powers weren't enough. So she went to the volcano-island and drank water from each pool getting special powers. She used that power to control the ball's and stabilize the balance. The fairy's name was Magna-Omnia and after her the people in Vita mastered not only magical powers but also inner energies and chakras. But along this powers the pain, suffer, horror and things like these spreaded around these people changing them entirely. Their only wish was to get more and more powerful. Seeing this those who were still stable hid the ball in the Earth, so that no one could have control over its power.


	2. Chapter 2 The unexpected guests

"She again destroyed my beautiful house! How will i take this one stress, Miss Faragonda!" A man said, no yelled. "Hey, but i helped and this is what i got!?" Stella shouted back to defend herself. " But you, lady, destroyed my house!" "But those guys were so powerful, it worthed it." "Maybe, but you destruction caused my mother to be hitten on the head! "But everybody's alive and ...happy?" Stella shot guilty smile. " Ok, sir, i understand you, please, forgive her this time. She saved the whole dimension if you remember. " "Ok, but next time, send me other Winx girls, not this jinki!" The man said going out. "Hey! It's jinchuuriki! " Stella shouted after him. " Whatever!"was heard and after it the door slammed closed. Faragonda sighed. " Stella, you must control your powers." " Miss Faragonda, I'm innocent, I'm not guilty that they are ungrateful! " " Stella, your powers' right place isn't here. If this continues like this, you have to use your fairy power." "But..." "Stella, it's enough. I hope you got me right." "Yes, Miss Faragonda. " "You may go now." Stella turned and went bowing her head. After shutting the door she hmphed and went along the corridor. Other fairies began to whisper into each other's ears. Stella turned and said. "What's your problem! " " Nothing, Destructor. " They began to laugh. Stella vot frustrated and continued her way to the Winx's dorm.

* * *

><p>Flora was watering flowers. Tecna was with her computer. Musa was listening to a song. Aisha was practising. Bloom was with Kiko reading a book. " It's unbearable! " Was heard. " Stella's back!" Aisha said. " How can people be so ungrateful! It's, ...urgh!" " Oh, looks like that man who's house you destroyed complained about you. "Tecna said ."Yeah, but, how did you know?" "Well, the whole Magic Dimension knows." " Don't worry, Stella, everything will be ok soon." Flora said putting her arm on her shoulder. Suddenly a bang was heard from Stella's dorm. "What was that?" Musa asked. They entered her room to see Stella's Element warriors doing cleaning. " Oh, i see you nearly did." Stella said. " Wait, wait, wait, you used them for the cleaning? "Aisha sked. " Um...yes, so?" " Stella i don't think it's quite good idea." Bloom said. " Oh, Bloom, they are my warriors, so they'll do what i say." Stella getting a paper from one of her warriors. "WHAT!? You think these colors are fashionable! This style is out of fashion! You must design like this!" Stella showed the warrior her design which the warrior didn't like. " Oh, get away!" Stella snapped her fingers and the warrior disappeared. " Who knows when Lidia is coming back?" Musa asked.<p>

* * *

><p>In Eraklyon there was going to be a ball for restoring Magic Dimension. All the kings and queens and princesses and princes and the Winx were invited except for Stella.<p>

" The preparation must be over by the time the guests arrive. " King Erendor said to one of his servants. " Yes, my king." The servant bowed and left the room. After his leaving Brandon came in. "Oh, Brandon, what do you want? I hope everything is ok with the securicy of Sky. " "Of course my king."he bowed. " I just have a request if you don't mind. " " I'm listening. " "Well, may i get the permission for Princess of Solaria to join us tonight at the ball?" "If you remember, Solaria doesn't have a princess anymore. I suppose you are speaking about the ex-princess. " "Well, yes..." Sorry, Brandon, but she's forbidden to come here. It's a law and besides, did you hear the news how she destroyed a house of one of people?" " But..." "No buts!" All thix this conversation Sky was hearing over. He came in. " Dad, i think you have to do an exception. " "Sky?" Brandon said. " No, i don't want any of those people here, in my realm! She'll destroy everything here by accident if not on purpose! " " But let me remind you that she saved the whole universe and if she hadn't been, our realm would have already been destroyed." "Ok, only this time will do an exception! But she mustn't use any of her powers! Got it, Brandon?" " Yes, my king." Brandon bowed and went saying thanks to Sky.

* * *

><p>Stella was walking through the woods in front of Alfea. " I wish Lidia was here. At least, she's the one with whom i can share myself besides the girls. "She said to her warrior. " Do you tuink she'll come soon?" The warrior only looked at her. " Can't i make you talk?" The warrior yawned. " Ha, what a nice friend you are! I'm sharing my feelings you know!" Stella git frustrated. The warrior then touched her and her outfit changed. " I think i wasn't able to teach a sense of taste!" Stella said, twisted around and her dress was changed into astrawberry color top and skirt with soft pink bandeau on her head and soft pink edges of skirt. " See? How i look?" Stella spun around. The warrior gave her disgusted look. " Uh, get away!" Stella snapped her fingers and the warrior disappeared. She sighed and sat on a stump. She looked at the sky and saw the bright sun, soft clouds and blue ocean of sky but suddenly all that disappeared. Soon she realized, somebody had closed her eyes. " Ok, let me guess who it is? Hm... this must be a nice person i know who cares about me and love me so much that could bring those stras in the sky or eveneven the moon for me." Stella said playfully. " Well, I'm not sure of the moon and the stars as it's still a day." The person said and released Stella. " Ok, then the sun and the clouds." Stella said. Brandon laughed. " But i don't hage those power you have to do that." He sat beside her. " Oh, don't worry about that, I'm always ready to share my power with you." " Looking forward to as i think that i can bring the stars and the moon down for you tonight." He said with a smark. " Wait, but i thought tonight was the ball for restoring Magic Dimension? Aren't you supposed to be there?" " Yes, but I'll not be there alone." " Yes, i know. You have to protect Sky, hero." " Yes but i didn't mean that." " Hah?" " I managed to persuade the king to let you come." " You persuaded him? How, she doesn't like me if doesn't hate." " Ok, Sky helped me a little but you're coming with me to Eraklyon to the ball!" Stella looked at him in disbelief. " Aren't you happy?" Brandon asked. Suddenly Stella rushed on him to hug but they fell down. " Of course I'm happy! Oh, wait what should i wear? Oh how could i forget, i made dresses for the girls and me just in case!" Brandon smiled. " But...you mustn't use your powers. " " What?" " That's the king's condition." " It sounds like I'm going to spoil that ball." "He thinks so." Stella sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Stella made gowns for this occasion. She made them from curtains. And all the gowns were in a little kimono style. Bloom's was yellow with soft pink pattern. It reached to her legs and was free. Flora's was soft pink with yellow pattern. It reached to her feet. Aisha's was orange with dark blueviolet pattern. It reached to her legs and was flowery. Musa's was soft red with green pattern. It reached to her feet and was flowery. Tecna's was green with soft red pattern that reached to her feet. Stella's was dark blue/violet with orange pattern that reached to her legs. It's edges from behind were down and from in front were up. Stella had to wait for Brandon in the ball when the others were dancing. But the king had orderd his guards to watch after. That irritated her as they didn't leave her side. " Do you guys have problem with me?" She asked. " It's our order to watch after you." Stella folded her arms. Then Brandon appeared. " Missed me?" "Well, these guys didn't give me that opportunity. They keep watching after me as if I'm a prisoner. " " Stay here." Brandon approached to those gays and said something after which they left. " What did you tell them?" " Nothing. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and lead her out of the palace. " But really what did you sai to them?" "Nevermind." "Ok, then where are we going?" They were in the garden and it was night. " I think i said today I'll bring the moon and the stars down for you." Stella softened and smiled. Soon he stopped. " Well, i only could bring both a star and a moon at the same time." He said. " What? Then where are they?" " They are standing with me in one beautiful princess who's hand I'm holding and never will let go." Stella tightened her holding and put her head on his chest. He hugged her with one arm and rested his head on hers. 'Again this music i love. His hearbeat. It's so warm here being embraced by the one i love. What i coul do if the girls and he weren't with me? But...'Stella closed her eyes. " Oh, look! One of the stars is falling!" Brandon said. Stella looked at the star. " Make a wish. "Brandon said. They pulled apart. Stella hold her hands as if praying and closed her eyes. " What you wished? Let me guess: new shoes or perfect dress...or jewelry? " "No, somewhere there is the planet Vita and my relatives are there. I wished i saw them."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Rina for helping." Roxy said. They were in the Frutti Music bar. " Your welcome. " "I've heard you'll become a queen soon." "Yes, but it would be good if i found a guy i could married to. " "But why don't you have a boyfriend? " "Well, my heart hardly chooses it's second part." Rina said while remembering her having crush on Brandon. " But if it chooses it's too late." She sighed. " Don't worry, you'll find your second part." Roxy said. " Thanks." Suddenly Rina's facial expression was changed. " What's wrong?" "I feel negative power." After that strong wind was blown. " Wow, what was this?" Rina said. " It reached to my bones!" Roxy said. Suddenly lightnings appeared and a storm. Then a violet hole appeared in the sky. Nine people came out of it. Then the portal disappeared. Those people had hoods on. " Who are they. " Roxy asked. " I don't know. " " At last! I don't believe we did it!"one of them said. The voice was female. " Yes, i hope we got rid of that unbearable boy!" Other one said. " But he was cute!" The other said. " You always fall in love, sister!" Another one said. " Stop, we must concentrate on our mission! Now we have to go to Eraklyon to pay a visit to the royal family! " The othef one said. From their voices they all were females. " Hey, wjo are you? And What you want!?" Rina said. " What!?" "A fairy-shinobi here?" "Not bad." "You didn't answer my question! " "Maybe we don't want!" One of them said and attacked with fire. Rina used her water power. " Roxy, transform!" She nodded and transformed into her fairy form. They began to fight. Rina transformed to hoping her fairy power would help her but it didn't work. " ATTACK OF NINE ELEMENTS!" Shouted the females. All the nine elements gathere in front of them and attacked Rina and Roxy. They were thrown away. " Let's go sisters." They flew away. " Roxy, we have to go to Eraklyon! "Rina said. Roxy said and they teleported.<p>

* * *

><p>The ball was going on. " Where are Stella and Brandon? "Bloom asked dancing with Sky. " I don't know but know they want to be alone." "Yes, i thinkm Brandon is the only one who can help her." "Why?" "Well, even if she's not showing, she feels lonly. I see that Lidia became more for her than only an aunt. It's like they're nother and daughter. " "Yes, everybody needs someone who is ableable to understand them." "Yes, they need relatives. You know i can't understand how she can keep her bright smile and make us everyone happy when she's suffered so much." " Maybe it's because she's finding those smiles within us. But my father is unfair to her." " Don't worry, i believe one they all people will accept her especially her power." The music stopped playing and nine women appeared. " Hey, who are you and how dare you interrupt this ball!" Erendor shouted. " Oh, sorry, my king, we just wanted to talk to you."one of them said fake bowing. " What do you want?" "A simple thing. The map!" " What are you talking about? " " Oh come on! Just give the map to us and we'll leave and nobody will get injury." "Dad, what they are talking about? " Sky asked. " I don't know. Leave my realm!" "Ok, then we'll have to do this!" One of them shot lightnings. The other attacked with watet. " Hey, you'll pay for it!" Musa shouted. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " They transformed and began to fight. " Where did they come from?" Flora asked. " No ideas! "Aisha said. One of the enemies captured the king. " Now tell me the place! Where did you hide it!" The Winx tried to save the king. The enemies went out to the garden. The Winx flew after them with the Specialists. " These are following us!" One of the women said. " Get rid of them!" Another said. " CRYSTAL ELEMENT! CRYSTAL WALL!" " Hey, let go of my dad!" Sky shouted hitting the wall. " Until he tells the place!" "Let him go!"a voice was heard. The women's eyes got wide when they saw the blonde girl. " It can't be."one of them said. " How dare you steal such occasion that is important to us! Maybe this king is against me but i won't forgive those who steal the most important part in our lives: our parents! You attacked without any reason, so as a defender of the people's future, as a honorable fairy-shinobi, I'll punish you and cause I'm a..." Stella was cut off by Rina. " Oh, can you cspeak short, not making any stupid sentences with grammatical things!" " Hey, if you haven't noticed, i was inspiring the others!" Stella shouted. " No, now I'm convinced you don't have any brain hotty-blondie. " "Stop calling me thst! Bored-face!" "Ok, abnormal! " "Hey, it's you abnormal!" Others palmed their faces. One of the women coughed. " Maybe we should start fighting. " " Oh, yes! STELLA, JINCHUURIKI OF THREE-FEET BIRD, INNER POWER OF ELUDIX!"(I decided to give name the bird: Eludia.) The women seemed frightened when they saw Stella in her transfirmation. Stella broke the crystal wall and threw the women away with air. The hoods flew off. " Ok, now attack!" Sky shouted and rushed but Stella stopped him with her arm. " Stop." "What? What's wrong Stella? You feel something? "Bloom asked as she saw Stella's serious face. " Their faces are the same! How it can be these nine are alike!" " Ha, I didn't expect anything else!" Rina said palming her face. " It's because we're twins, we all are!"one of them said. " Oh, poor mother of yours" Stella said. " Will you stop it!"Rina shouted. " Don't mess!"Stella shouted back. " Let's start!" One of the women said. They fought and set the king free. "ELEMENT ATTACK! " Stella shouted as all the elements gathered in her palm and she shot. A bright light was spreaded away. " Sisters, let's go!" They disappeared. " Are you ok, king Erendor? "Bloom asked as she, Flora and Sky helped him. " Of course no! Look what your friend did to my royal garden! It's destroyed! "He shouted. " Hey, but i saved you!" Stella tried to defend herself. " There's nothing to save if you destroy everything! "Stella bowed her heaf and clenched her fists. ""And you, Brandon, will get your punishment tonight!" And we that he left frustrated. Stella walked up to Brandon. " I'm sorry, Brandon, i didn't want all of this. I mustn't have come." " It's ok, it's not your fault. You just wanted to help."he said putting his hand on her shoulder and left. Stella wanted to say something and stop him but stopped, bowed her head and looked at her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What you think about this chapter? If there are any questions just ask. And don't forget to review if you want Winx season 7 to start soon.;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Inner feelings

**Here is the next chapter. What you think about it? Review! **

"Did you see her?" One of the women said. " Yes. I thought Magda had got rid of her!"the other said. " So, she hadn't. " " And that ppwer!" The other said. "I thought nobody could control it!" "But she controls!" " Hey, just remember that she's from family Star, they were known as the strongest to control any kind of power." " And no surprise Jelfa Syar was a jinchuuriki too." "But we have to get rid of her, or else... i don't even want to imagine what would happen! " " Sisters, calm down! I know how we can defeat her."the speaker smirked. Then they all began to smirk as they got what their sister meant. " Poor girl, but what she can do?" "Nothing, so we'll help her to wash away her sins!"

* * *

><p>At Alfea...<p>

" Oh, poor Brandon, he got that punishment because of me! What if he even wouldn't like to see me again or speak to me again or worse! What if he wanted to break up with me!" Stella worried. " Don't worry, Stella, you know how much he loves and he will never break up with you no matter what!" Bloom encouraged her. "Besides, Sky said he would speak to his father." " Well, i just..."Stella sighed and collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her face. " What's wrong?" Flora asked. " I don't know what i would do if you all and he weren't with me. You know it's so hard to feel yourself when people do not see you. I'm just glad i can share this power with all of you." Stella said and sighed. " Stella, we'll always be there for you." Bloom said. " Sure!" The others said and they all hugged each other. " Now, let's go, today we have to help the other fairies on their lesson! " Musa said. " Yes, today, they must show they team work." Tecna said.

* * *

><p>" You have to find this flower-bell and get back. You can use your powers and spells to win but remember about the team work!" Daphne said to the fairies. Among them was Roxy. " Ok, professor Daphne! "She said. " Now, each team has to choose one of the Winx." The teams used Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. Two teams began to argue about Aisha as they both wanted her. Daphne solved this problem. The other team got Stella. " Which team comes first that team wins. Now go!" Daphne announced as the girls transformed. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " " STELLA, ELUDIX! " They began to search for the flower-bell. All the teams used their spells to find the flower. Flora's was the first. The other teams followed her when she was coming back. Suddenly wolves appeared and attacked them all. Roxy used her power to calm the wolves down. Part of them calmed down but the other part continued to attack. Flora used her spell and stopped some of them with roots. Musa used her calming music, Tecna created a cage, Aisha glued them, Bloom blocked them in the barrier. In the Stella's team one of the fairies managed to get the flower but the wolves began to attack her. Stella used ice element to stop them then out of nowhere came other wolves and attacked her. Stella used her warriors but seeing this didn't help she used fiery light. " Stella, stop!" Roxy shouted. But was too late. All the girls covered their eyes from the light and felt hot, too hot. Daphne noticed that something was wrong and she transformed and flew towards their direction. She saw that everybody was on the ground little burnt. " The flower!" One of the fairies the flower turned into cinder. None of the fairies got marks. " Oh, it's because of that blonde!" "Hey, i tried to defend you!" Stella shouted. " Yes, but your poor defense didn't give us high marks! I wonder what you are even doing the Winx!"said one of them. " Yes, they are cool and without you and your stupid powers!"and they went. " Stella, are you ok?" Flora asked. " Yeah." Stella bowed her head. " Stella, I'm sorry for what Lucy just said." Roxy said. That time the Specialists appeared. " Oh, thanks Sky for helping me again." Brandon said. " Don't, you are my friend after all and i think Stella will be happy to see you." Sky said. " About Stella, looks like she's in trouble. " Riven said. Faragonda walked up to Stella. " Stella, I'm sorry but you have to not use your power any more!" Stella's eyes got wide. " What!?" " This place is mot for your power, you have to use only your fairy power." "But.." "Please, Stella, if you continue like this you'll hurt your friends unconsciously instead of helping them." Stella bowed her head. Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. " Stella. "She said softly. " Hey, what happened. " the guys cam eand asked as Faragonda left. " Stella's forbidden using her powers." Tecna said. "...to be jinchuuriki is...not so easy as i thought..." Stella said while looking at her palm. Others looked at her. Then she flew. " Where?" Bloom asked. " I want to fly in this transformation at least for the last time." "Then we're flying too." Flora said. " No, i want to be alone."and she flew away. " It's not fair." Musa said. " Girls, i don't like7ke leaving her alone." Bloom said. " Bloom but she needs it." Flora said. " I know but i don't know why we have to follow her, i have bad feelings."<p>

* * *

><p>Stella kept on flying not knowing where trusting her wings. Tears were shouting to fall but she refused to let them so. 'Lidia 'she thought and gave in and tears began to roll down shining under the sunlight like day stars. Then another tear rolled down following the former. Suddenly she felt something. A crystal was thrown at her direction but she avoided it. " Not bad, jinchuuriki! " "You?!" " Well yes, oh soryy, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Christine, a crystalbender." "I'm Elizabeth, an eartbender." She said and attacked. Stella stopped the attack by turning the rock into lava. " Lava element, not bad, girl. I'm Frenny, a firebender!"she attacked with fire. Stella used water. "I'm Wanda, a waterbender!"she said taking Stella's water. "Arang, an airnender!"she attacked with tornado but Stella stopped it and used galaxy. "Giana, a galaxybender or we can say gravity! "She made Stella's galaxy barrier disappear. "I'm Cloudia, a cloudbander."she created fog around Stella. I'm Likana, a lightningbender!" She attacked Stella with lightnings but Stella changed its direction. " And I'm Irena, an icebender!" She attacked with ice. Stella made it melt with fire. "And what do you want?" She asked. " It's not your business, my dear." Frenny said. " You know, you differ from those jinchuurikis we have seen. Usually they hate people but you protect them yet you are alone as they are i see." Irene said. " I'm not alone!" Stella attacked. And she attacked. " ELEMENT ATTACK! " the light was so bright that everywhere it could be noticed. " You are talking too much!" Stella said. But what? Her attack didn't reach its aim! Giana could stop it. " Seems, you don't know anything about chakra. I see you very well, you, your past. What a sad childhood you had. I see your feelings. You only show the others that you are strong, happy and you can move on, but inside you are not like that. " What?" Stella's eyes got wider. " You find the strength only when you trust someone and in this case your friends and your beloved one. People here don't want to accept your powers you think and this tries to broke you down but you are trying to keep on flying and fight and follow your light, but do you know that a light needs support as well to keep on shining. " " What a nonsense! You can't know anything about me!" Stella attacked again but some kind of dark violent barrier protected them. " Oh, you are wrong, my dear." Frenny said. " You just keep believing people will accept your powers soon but do you accept YOURSELF or ARE YOU SCARED OF YOURSELF!" Cloudia said. These words echoed in Stella's mind and she froze. 'Why? Why i began trembling? Why i suddenly feel fear?' Stella thought. Suddenly she felt hurt on her stomach and was thrawn away. She hit another dark violent barrier and lightnings came out of it. Stella screamed and fell down. " You are scared of accepting yourself! "Irena said. Stella raised her head to see symbols. What? A seal? The nine sisters took their position around Stella. "FIRE! WATER! AIR! EARTH! LIGHTNING! CLOUD! ICE! CRYSTAL! GALAXY!"the nine sgouted. " POWER OF NINE ELEMENTS, COMBINE!"their powers appeared in their raised hands began to raise to the deep sky. " What are you doing?" Stella questioned frightened. "Just washing your sins." Christine said. "Sins?!" " SEAL OF NINE ELEMENTS!" they shouted. Stella felt piercing on her in her stomach coming out. She screamed. Then another pressured one from her chest. " ...sins are you talking a..bbout? What are you...tttalking about?" She managed to say. " You msu be thankful we are doing such a holy thing to you!" Wanda said. Another piercing pain Stella felt on her back. It was like her powers were fading away. "You are insane! "Stella shouted as felt another pain. " Leave her alone! "The girls appeared. Bloom attacked with dragon flame. But Wanda summoned water dragon that fought with her. " Girls!" Stella managed to say. Nine sisters created elemental monsters. " Woah, where these came from?" Musa exclaimed while attacking. " ANIMALS OF THIS FOREST, I'M CALLING YOU, APPEAR HERE AND PROTECT ALL OF US!"Roxy said raising her hand as light turquoise light came out and animals from the forest appeared there and began to fight. " Tecna, help Stella to find out how she can be released from there!" Bloom said. Tecna nodded and began to scan the sea. " Hold on Stella, I'm nearly done!"she said. " Hurry!" Stella said. Another pain reached her body. " Eludia! "Stella said in her mind. " They want to winkle me!"the bird said. Stella saw it lying as if there was no life in her. She struggeling crowled to it and put her hand on its forehead. " Don't worry, i won't let them do that!"she said. " The girls will help us, i know." She added resting her head on its forehead. She felt another straight pain. " TECNA!"she shouted. " FLY, STELLA, FLY, THE EXIT IS ABOVE THERE!" Tecna shouted. Stella tried to find the strength to fly simultaneously trying to fight against the seal's power. " Don't struggle, you can't leave this place, give in!" Elizabeth said. After a while of struggling Stella shouted "NEVER!"and flew high. " You won't manage, girl!" Frenny said. " No, i can, i know, i can do this!" Stella was encouraging herself while struggling and flying. Suddenly her vision became glumy. " No, come on, Stella, you can do this!" She kept on encouraging. She felt weakness taking her body but she refused to give up wighout fighting. She kept on flying feeling something strange in her. Her body began shinigs and a sphere of the biju began to come out of her body with powers and life. " Yes!"the nine sisters exclaimed. Stella felt weaker and felt her breath wanting to stop. " WILL OF THE STORM!"was heard as a storm appeared on the seal and destroyed it. "No!"the nine sisters flew away. " STELLA!" The girls and the boys who just joined them as they noticed the monsters and were fighting there shouted. Stella's biju's sphere was cut and a night blue sphere of tye bird with golden wings flew away and blew up like a firework and the other part that was yellow with gold again threw back into her body. Stella's transformation was blown apart. " Eludia! " She whispered when she still was in the air and then began to fall with a yelp. The girls tried to catch her but the monsters caught them. 'It can't be, after those all adventures i and my friends had...why? Why?'she thought as tears began to roll up. But she didn't feel the ground behind her back. She felt someone carrying her, flyong to a spot and stopping on a nearby cliff. " What?" Giana said. " Lidia! "The girls shouted as they saw the person who shot the storm. " Oh my, it's the Lidia from the Legendary warriors! She's here!" Irena said. " Then who's the person that carried Stella? " Bloom asked. Stella saw Lidia down there. She felt happy then remembered that she was being carried. She thought it was Brandon but she saw him with the others around Lidia. Then who was carrying her. She made her eyes meet the stranger. She saw a little blonde haird guy. His hair weren't straight down, they were standing like hedgehog's spicy pricks and were like beams of sun, playing with the air. He had a pale skin, serious eyebrows but bright and happy eyes that were golden like Stella's but a little brown. Stella felt his muscles as he was still carrying her. Then he smiled a bright smile as his teth shone against the sun light. She could say he was happy to see her but why? " You have learnt a lot, Sam!" Lidia said. " And you are still the same obligating person, auntie Lidia!" The stranger spun around to face them. " Auntie Lidia! ?"al were astonished. Stella looked shocked and then directed her sight to symbol she didn't see for a long time. The symbol she loved in her necklace of a star, the moon and the sun. " Yes, he's Stella's brother." Lidia explained. Stella then remembered Lidia telling her about her family and a brother. " Again you!?"Giana said. Sam jumped down and placed Stella on the ground. " Now's my tirn to show you, girls!" Sam said clenching his fist and covering it with the other one in front of his chest. " Silly boy! Your powers are weak against us!" Frenny said. " I think I've already said, i don't like those who underestimate the power of light element" he said in serious tone and a light shone in his hand and he attacked. They began to fight. " We have to help! "Bloom said. " No, he can handle this!" Lidia said. " Stella how are you feeling?" Flora sat beside her and Brandon the others side. " I...i..."she uttered. Brandon hugged her. " We have to go, the seal took too much powers!" Giana said. " Noy until you tell where's my friend! "Sam shouted attacking. " Keep dreaming, boy!" Irena said and they disappeared. " Damn it!" Sam shouted. " I was too close..."he added clenching his fist. " Don't worry, we'll find him." Lidia said. Sam smiled then remembered he didn't introduce himself. He coughed. " Sorry, i didn't introduce myself in proper way. I'm Shan Artamiel Michael Star, the son of two greatest defenders in our planet and of an empress of my Empire. "He said and bowed. " Or you can call me just Sam." " Empire?"all said. " Yeah, what!?" "Nothing, but who's a friend of yours you want to save?" Bloom asked. " Oh, that silly ladies stole my friend genie and I'm going to save him but there's something i glad this happened. I finally found you, sister."he leaned in front of her. " After that horror all believed that you and auntie Lidia... had gone forever, but i kept believing that you are alive and one day we'd meet each other." Sam said. Stella hugged him. 'Is this a dream? I prayed so much to see one of my relatives...and here's my brother...'fresh tears rolled down. The girls eyes got wet, they were happy for their friend. 'Ecco, Jelfa, if you were here...' Lidia's eyes got wet too. " What happened here?" Daphne and Rina asked ad they came there. Rina's eyes caught Sam. She began to daydream. 'Wow, what a handsome stranger...who's he? Maybe my knight in shining armor? ' "It's ok, Daphne, it was just..." Bloom began to explain but didn't know how as none of them didn't understand what had happened. Sam stood up and Brandon hold Stella again. " It was the seal of nine elements. "Sam said. " Seal of nine elements? "All asked. " It was used to winkle the biju from jinchuurikis body and if we weren't on time, Stella wouldn't be ..." Lidia cut off as she didn't want to say that words and everybody got it. Brandon tightened his hug not wanting the same nightmare of loosing Stella to begin again. Sam noticed that. Then Stella's eyes got wide. " My...my..." she uttered. " What's wrong, Stella? "Brandon asked. Others turned their hands towards her. " My powers...i don't feel my powers!"she said standing and trying to control water. It raised up but collapsing. Then it collapsed down. " No!" Stella said and tried the same with fire but it put out quickly and was ant bright as it used to be. Stella looked at her hands. " I can't even contact with Eludia!"she said. " At least they limited your powers." Lidia said. " What?" " You can't use your powers to attack and i suppose you can't transformed. " "And...i don't feel my fairy powers any more." Stella said. " I can help you." Bloom said wanting to give a part of hers to her as she did Bloomix's times. " Don't! " Lidia stopped quickly. " That seal may have had a great impact on Stella and giving her another power could cause problems. We can't risk now as we may play with her life." Lidia said.<p>

**What would you like to say about Sam? Warning, he's going not to like Brandon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Gengie

Dark...black...everything was dark and...cloudy. Dark and cold. Then...what was that? Screams? Screams of kids and people were heard. It was awful. That darkness was ready to eat someone but soon it became red. No, this red is even more awful! Those screams began to become more and more loud. Now fire! That negative red fire! And it was going to swolow anything and people, kids... red lightning...

" Aaaaaaah!..." Stella woke up in fear and sweat. The sun was about to shine. The girls woke up because of her scream and rushed into Stella's dorm. " What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked. " I...saw...darkness, red...fire! Screams!"she said breathlessly. " It's ok, Stella, it was just a bad dream." Flora said. " But it was so...so...not dream like, so real?" "Calm down." Bloom said and hugged her.

* * *

><p>" Now SPEAK!" Frenny yelled. " NEVER!" A voice from the lamp said. " Ah! You stupid gin!" Frenny shouted. " Ah, too bad he's not like the other gins."Irena said. " And due to it he's that stupid guardian of the ball!" Frenny busrt. " Get OUT!" Frenny yelled but instead the gin showed his tongue. " You, I'll make you then!" Frenny made her hands hotter and hotter. " OUCH! IT'S HOT!" The gin got out of his lamp rubbing it's butt. " Now will you speak?" " Um..no!" " Then..." Christine said and covered his body with crystals except his head. " This crystal is too sensitive and do you know what would be if i pushed you?" She said. The gin gulped. He had heard about sensitive crystals. If someone was imprisoned in it and if it was pushed the body of that person would break with the crystal. " You're bluffing! "He said. " Let's check." Christine pushed it. The gin screamed and fell but nothing felt. Cloudia had created soft clouds. " Just look at his face!" Cloudia said. They all laughed. " Now speak!" "But I've told you everything i know. The map is in Eraklyon." "But where?" " I don't know, the royal family must know. I wasn't one of those who took it ther, I'm just the Guardian of the ball not of the map."the gin cried. " But that stupid king didn't know anything!" Elizabeth said. " Then we'll have to find the map." Giana said.<p>

* * *

><p>na was walking to Alfea when she saw the boys going there too. With them was Sam. 'Oh my, he's so cute!'she thought and smiled. Yhen she hid behind a tree. 'Am i looking nice? No, i must change!'she snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into a blue stripless dress that reached above her legs with white belt forming a rose at a side. 'Oh, my hair! Stop, Rina, you are acting like Stella!' Then she saw again Sam. 'But he's so cute that this worths! This dress must attract him and he'll see me and fall for me and then he'll say "Rina, you are the only girl for me, please, be my queen and my wife!" And i will accept saying "Yes!"and we'll get married and rule Atlantis togather then have kids and will live happy after ever!''then she looked again from behind the tree but saw nobody. " Where are they? " she walked then..."Oh, hi, Rina, are you going to visit the girl with us?" Sam said from behind putting his hand on her bare shoulder. Rina blushed. 'His...his hand on my...shoulder and with THEM?' Others greeted Rina but she didn't listen to them. " What's wrong with her?" Riven asked. " Hello?" Sam stretched his head beside hers and said. "'He's too close...'she blushed even unknown red color and fainted. Sam caught her. " Rina!" All called. "What's going on here?" Lidia asked comig. " Rina fainted. "Sky said. Lidia put stretched her hand covered with water to her face and and the water began to shine. Rina opened her eyes. She saw she was in Sam's arms and blushed. Sam put her on the ground. " Don't scare us like that."he said and walked. Lidia looked at her. " What?"Rina asked. " Nothing."Smiling Lidia sang and they walked. Walking in the cortyard all fairies eyes were on Sam. " Hi there!"he said to a group of fairies that was staring at him. They sighed in satisfaction and fainted.'Looks like i have many rivals!' Rina thought seriously." Looks like, you have that affect on every girl yiu meet." Brandon said. " So, I'm not guilty that nature created me too handsome for girls to handle. " Sam said in ignoring way and walked forward leaving Brandon behind him. " Looks like somebody has broken your record for girls heart winning game!" Riven teased. " Not funny." Brandon said firmly. " I don't even have such idea as i have Stella. " "Oh, come on! We all know that thou you love Stella and reject others, you still like it when other girls' eyes are on you." Brandon just rolled his eyes. Sam was listening this. 'I knew it! Womanizer! And my sister loves him? Tsk! As if!'<p>

* * *

><p>The girls were with Stella. Then the boys entered. Others were busy with theit boyfriends. Brandon sat beside Stella. " How is my Sunshine? " "Now that you're here, ok?"she put her head on hjs chet and he hugged her. " Sorry."he whispered. " For what?" "I wasn't there to protect you. If i had been there, you'd have still had your powers. ""It's not your fault. You protect me when you are here with me."she wanted to sank into his chest. " And there's a positive side: i won't practice and will spend the gime with you."she said pressing her forehead to his. " Sorry, but you will have to practice. " Lidia said. " What?" Stella pulled away. " Well, your limited powers are enough to learn medical skills." Lidia said. " Medical skills? I don't want." "You have to! Every girl in Vita has to know medical skills. So tomorrow we'll start." Lidia left. " Oh, great news!" Stella sighed. Brandon smiled holding her hand. "I think you'll do that perfectly."he said. " But i don't want to. " "You know, every protector must have someone who can heal them so that they could keep on protecting their fairies. "Brandon smirked. " Then I'll learn that only for yoj, my protector. "Stella whispered. They were sinking into their eyes and getting closer wanting to their lips to touch each other and feel that marvelous taste. Sam saw them nearly kissing. 'No way! No kisses!' He coughed and made their attention on him. " Hi, sis, how's your day?" " Nice! " " Um, Brandon, could you step aside so that i sat beside MY sister? "He said. There were many seats though, Brandon did so. "So sister, tell me everything, i want to know everything about you." " Ok." Stella said enthusiastically. Brandon felt superfluous and went to the balcony. Stella didn't noticed his missing. " Brandon, we're going to discuss the plan to help a friend of Sam's." Sky said. " Ok, I'll join you later. " "Is something wrong?" Sky asked. Brandon shook her head. Sky then saw Sam and Stella chatting. " Is it about Sam and Stella? " "No, they are relatives and didn't saw each other, it's just a family time for them." Brandon said. If you say so." Sky went. Sam joined the discussion. Bloom walked up to Stella and said. " Stella, don't you want ti see what's with Brandon? " ""Is something wrong? " " Stella, you've been chatting with Sam ignoring him in the balcony." Bloom folded her arms. He must be heart-broken you know."" Stella rushed to the balcony. She saw Brandon deep in thoughts and felt guilty. 'I'm such an awful girlfriend! 'She thought remembering his punishment. " Brandon!"she said. The brunette turned his head to see her. He shot a weak smile. " Sorry." " For what?" He was confused. " For letting down you again. Do you forgive me?" "Well, i like it when you are begging me." He smirked. " I'm not begging! "She folded her arms. His eyebrow rose and he went on smirking which meant "Really?" Stella loved it and gave up and rushed into his arms. He hugged her.<p>

The guys finished their discussion. Sam was watching her sister's every move in the balcony with Brandon. When he saw them hugging he said. " I'll inform my sister and that guy."he walked in the balcony. " We made up the plan!" He said as a matter of the fact. " Nice, what we'll do?" Stella parted. " First, you are staying here as you don't have enough power and we are going to Eraklyon to have a talk with the king. And if those sillies are searching for something in Eraklyon we'll come across them and get my gin back!" "But i want to help!" "You'll help by staying here." "Ok." She looked at Brandon "Looks like you are going too." Brandon smiled. Stella hugged him and leaned to kiss him. 'Not again!'Sam screamed in his mind. ". ..a...and..."they stopped leaning."...don't forget you have to practice your medical skills tomorrow." " I know."she leaned again closing her eyes but..."and...you know Rina fainted today..." Stella laughed."Rina? Fainted?"she laughed hysterically. " So...if you feel something strange during our absence just let me know, ok?" Stella nodded and leaned. 'Is she doing this on purpose? 'Sam sighed. " And...you look nice today, right, Brandon? " " Of course, she's always beautiful for me."he pressed his forehead to hers by putting his thumb on her chin and pulling it. He looked at her lips and closed his eyes letting the passion in him take advantage. Sam got an idea. He sneezed hysterically and pulled himself back and fell down with fake groaning. " It hurts!" " Sam!" Stella rushed to him and helped him to get up. She led him in and sat him on the couch. " Are you ok?" Others asked. Brandon knew it all was fake but didn't want to have fight with him as he was Stella's brother after all. "I'm ok." "Ard you sure you want to go?" Stella asked. " Don't worry, sis, I'm fine! I'm a shinobi aftrr all!" Sam said. " Ok, then let's go!" Sky said. Sam jumped up and went. Others looked at each other and went after him. " Bye guys!" Stella said. They waved her good bye and went. Kicko was beside Stella eating his carrot. " If they think I'm going to miss this adventure, they are wrong!" Stella looked at Kicko which had its long ears lowered down . She went to her dorm, change her outfit and tied a chain belt, did her hair in high ponytail. " Looking good!"she examined herself and went out. Kicko saw her going and went to the Roxy's dorm. " Oh, hi, Kicko!" Kicko jumped up and down showing out. Roxy understood what's wrong and went out after Stella.

* * *

><p>In Eraklyon...<p>

" Oh, that girl wasn't enough and now here's a new GUEST!"the king said. " Oh, sorry, but we are here both to protect and to save my friend! I think it's enough to explain and if i were i wouldn't burst at my GUESTS!"Sam said. " What!? How you dare!" " Dad, please." Sky said. " All right but i won't leave this behind, boy!" "Neither will i!" Sam snapped back. They parted. Bloom, Ky and Brandon stayed with the king and others went to their spots.

"And here is the palace and guards, of course!" Stella groaned. " Maybe i tried my invisible power?"she tried to be invisible and it worked with a little struggle. She walked up to the guards when her invisibility began to fade. " Oh, not now!"she was between the guards. They saw her half invisible. " A..a..GHOST! "they ran away. " Thanks for that compliment. " Stella folded her arms and went in. Roxy walked up to the palace. " No guards? Maybe Stella did something. "And she enetered.

Timmy and Tecna were walking through the corridor scanning each wall. " Timmy, did you notice strange energy from there?" She pointed in front. " Yeah, what's this?" "Maybe your nightmare!" The wind blew and appeared Arang. " I'm Arang, an airbender!" " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Tecna transformed. " Tecna, fairy of technology! "She said. Timmy prepared.

From the ground Elizabeth appeared in front of Musa and Riven. "I'm Elizabeth, an eartbender! " "I'd like to say likewise, but i don't feel. MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Musa transformed. " Musa, fairy of music!" " Oh, you'll sing i suppose." "Just after i defeat you!" Musa said. " Let's do this, Musa!" Riven said.

Princess of Andros i suppose." Aisha heard. She saw fire forming a figure of girl. " Frenny, a firebender! " " Fire against water! MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Aisha transformed. " Aisha, fairy of waves!" Nex and Roy were with her. (I hope in season 7 we will know finally who Aisha will choose.)

In front of Flora and Helia lightnings appeared and attacked them. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Flora transformed. " Who are you!" Flora asked. " I'm Likana, a lightningbender! And you?" " Flora, fairy of nature!" " Perfect, nature vs lightning! "

" Show yourself, Irena!" Sam shouted while being attacked. " Oh, you remember my name, my love!" She said and appeared behind him. Rina was with Sam. ' My LOVE! Whos he thinks she is to call MY Sam her love!' She thought. And attacked Irena. Irena was thrawn away. " Nicely done, Rina!" Rina blushed and looked away. 'I hope I'm not going to faint again.' "You'll pay for hitting my sister! " Cloudia appeared behind Rina and attacked but Rina dodged it.

" I'll not let them in this palace after this!" Erendor said. Sky sighed. " Oh, you mean us, my king?" Wanda appeared in front of them. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Bloom transformed. " You are that keeper of the Dragon flame, cool to deal with one of the most strongest power in the whole dimension! "Wanda said. "How dare you come again!" "I do what i want to!" She attacked with water that threw Sky, Brandon and Erendor away. " Sky!" Bloom shouted. " I'm Wanda, a waterbender! "

" And where she went?" Roxy asked to herself. " Maybe in this way!" A crystal was thrawn towards her direction but Roxy jumped up and avoided it and landed. " You jump nicely. "Christine said. " Thanks." Roxy transformed. " I'm Christine, a crystalbender. " " Roxy, fairy of animals! " " This will be an interesting fight."

Stella was going hiding everywher from the maids and guards. She saw Giana. " Uh-oh, not she." She said as she remembered last time she fought against her. Then saw she was searching for something and saw a lamp hanging on her belt. 'It must be tha lamp of the friend of Sam's. ' Stella began to follow her. After a while Giana felt that she had been being followed. " I know you are here, jinchuuriki! " She attacked with galaxy waves. Stella threw herself away. " Too close!" She said. She stood up. " Do you know, you have no powers?" "Correction, you limited my perfect powers!" Stella said shaking away the dust from her knees and showing a fist. " Ok, then say goodbye to your life!" She attacked. Stella screamed and ran away. " Perfect, we're behaving in a cat-and-mouse way, i love it, especially when I'm the cat!" She went after Stella.

Others were fighting. "Where's Gengie!" Sam shouted. " I'm sorry, the one who made my frozen heart melt in the fiery love, i can't say." Irena said. " That's it, enough of me!" Sam used fire and shot at Irena. " How rude, my love." " STOP CALLING HIM LOVE!"Rina shouted. " Hey, I'm your rival!" Cloudia said. " I'll get rid of you two!" Rina transformed. " WATER DRAGON! "A dragon appeared and attacked.

"Water always wins fire!" Wanda attacked. Bloom dodged. " Don't teach me!" Bloom attacked back.

" Riven, look out!" Musa creatdd a barrier around Riven. " Now take this!" Elizabeth attacked. Musa used her music power and broke her shot rock. " Not bad for you."

" You know, you'd be a perfect fairy-shinobi. "Christine sair. " Thanks for that compliment. "Roxy attacked.

" Stop running, jinchuuriki! It won't help you." Giana said while shooting. Ste fell down. " Now what am i supposed to do? The guys were right, i must have stayed in Alfea. " Are you tired?" Giana said and shot. Stella was thrawn back. Her chain belt was taken off and fallen in front of her. Stella looked at it. Giana prepardd to shot again. Stella grabbed her chain belt and used it as a thong. She managed to wave it and its edge grabbed Giana's hand. Stella smirked and pulled her away. Giana was hitten on the wall. " Now who's tha cat?" Stella said. " I'll show you!" Giana attacked. Stella dodged and waved her belt and took the lamp. " Yes!" " Give it back!" "It's not yours...um..." "What?!" Giana asked frustrated. "I don't remember your name. Frenny?" "I'm, GIANA, stupid! " "Hey, how am i supposed to remember all your names when you all are alike. At least don't wear same outfits!" " That's enough, jinchuuriki! "Giana took her belt. " Uh-oh." Stella said. Giana began to shoot. Stella ran away with the lamp. Giana shot and Stella fell down in front of a deadblock. " Now there's nowhere to run." Giana said, walked up to her and grabbed her neck squeezing. " You are a great mistake. Though it was Magda's task to get rid of yoi, I'll do it by myself. "She said and squeezed her neck tightly. Stella was struggling for the air. Soon she lost her balance making them both fall on the wall but they passd it through and fell down. Stella woke up and quickly grabbed the lamp. " Where am i?" She saw Giana woke up to. Giana's eyes got wide when she saw the place. " I found it!" She said. She wanted to walke in the deep of the cave place but couldn't as a barrier appeared. But Stella was in that barrier. " Hey, what's this noise! I'm trying to sleep!"Stella saw something getting out of the lamp. It was a cat with a red feather and a blue stone on its head. It could walk like a human. And it had golden and red costume on with golden bracelet. Then it looked back and saw Stella and screamed. "GHOST!"znd went back to its lamp. " Hey, I'm not a ghost! " Stella said. " Sorry, madam Jelfa, i respect you but uou must have known i'm scared of ghosts. " "I'm not Jelfa." The gin pulldd out its head. " I'm her daughter. "Stella smiled. The gin got out of its lamp, checked Stella's eyes. " Hers were fiery. " then Stella's eyelashes. " Hers were dark blue."and hair. " And hers upper part was brown turning into yellow's all colors to white at the edge of her hair. And hers were so long that reached her ankles." Then he hugged Stella very tightly. " Oh, Delfa, we missed you so much!" He said and squeezed his hug. " Oook, nice to meeeeet you... "She managed to say. " Gengie! " " Stop, you, stupid gin!" Giana said. When Gengie saw her he hid behind Stella. " Aaah, ghis woman and her sisters were awful! Save me!" " Calm down, she can't reach us for some reasons. " " Oh, yeah, who has me in this hidden place can go on his steps!" Gengie calmed down. " Give him to me, now!" Giana yelled. " No! Please, don't give md to them." Giana got even more frustrated and used her strong attack. But nothing worked. " Let's get out of here!" Stella shouted. Gengie carried her and flew up. Giana after them. " Ruuuuuun!" Gengie ran leaving Stella behind then he came back and carried her again. " I can walk!" "You mustn't walk, you have to run!" They ran.

* * *

><p>Roxy and Christine were fighting when Stella and Gengie passed them. They looked shocked. " Run, Roxy!" Stella shouted. " Stella! "Roxy flew after her. " Giana, what's happening? " "I found the olace but we need the lamp! That jinchuuriki has takdn it." " You inform the others." Christine ran after them. " Stella, what's happening? "Roxy asked. " It's a long story!" " Hi, I'm Gengie!"the gin said.<p>

" Where's Gengie! " Sam shouted for the hundred times."Hi, Sam!" Gengie said. " Gengie? " " What!? How?" Cloudia and Irena said. " Hi, Sam!" Stella saud out of breath. " Stella!? I said you had to stay at Alfea!" He shouted. " Don't tell me what to do! I saved your friend loosing my beautiful belt!"she shouted back. " Sam, not now, SAVE ME!" Gengie hugged him like a small child. " They want Gengie! " Stella shouted. Giana and Christine joined them. " Get the lamp!" They shouted. " Keep dreaming! "Sam shouted and attacked. ""Stella, sweetie, are you ok?" Rina asked which shocked both Stella and Roxy. " Um...yes?" " Now stand back, I'll protect you." She saud. " Did she have her head hit?" Stella adked Roxy. After some attack Sam and the sisters were out of the palace. Giana called the others and they came. " STELLA! ROXY! " the guys saw them. " What are you doing here?" Bloom asked. " Having fun!" Stella said. " Hi there!" Gengie said. " I'm Gengie. " and shook their hands. " Oh, you must be that friend of Sam's. "Flora said. " Maybe we would have this talk after fighting them?" Musa said. They fought. Rina was taking care of Stella which made Stella more shocked. Giana went after Stella. Cloudia managed to get Rina's attention. Stella ran with the lamp. But Giana caught her with gravity and threw her. Then she took the lamp. " No!" Stella shouted. " Gengie! " Sam shouted. " Stella! Take this!" Gengie snapped his fingers and a thong appeared. With it Stella caught the lamp. " Pull it!" Rina shouted. " And what am i doing!" Stella shouted. Brandon rushed to her and put his one hand on Stella's that was holding the thong and pulling and with the other hand putting it around Stella and catcing the other part of the thong he began to pull. That gave Stella new strength and she began to pull as strong as possible or even impossible. " You can't win!" Giana said struggling. Irena saw Stella and Brandon. " Oh, love in the battle field! So romantic! "And she looked at Sam. "Hey, stop staring!" Sam shouted. " Come on, Stella, we can do this togather!" Brandon encouraged with smile. 'I can do anything when you're around as you are one of those who give me that strength to keep fighting. 'Stella thought and they pulled togather. The lamp was going to their side. " You can't do that! Jinchuuriki! " Giana shouted. " Gengie heard that. 'Wait, she's. ...'then he looked at the couple '...no...she's...like her!'a smile appeared on his cat face. " No!" Giana shouted as the lamp was in Stella's hands. " Thanks, Brandon."Stella said. " You know that I'm always ready to help yoj." He smiled and held her hand. " You all we'll pay!"the sisters gathered togather and the power of elements appeared like a sphere. " Now what?" Aisha said. " Stella! "Sam called. " I need your help!" " But what can i do? I don't have powers!" Stella said. " And they are almost ready to shot that power!" Tecna said. " Mustn't let that!" Sam said and took her hand. " Do you trust me?"he asked. Stella nodded. " Stay away." He said to the others. They did so. Sam stretched their hands between them both and suddenly light and a kind of power began to gather and the moon, the saun and a star began to spun around their hands which wher an inch away from each other. " Wow, what's he going?" Bloom asked. " It's one of the secret jutsu-spells of the Star family." Gengie explained. The light bevame brighter. " I won't let you take away Gegie this time!" Sam shouted. " ELEMENT OF LIGHT, STAR RETRIBUTION!" Sam shouted and they bothe shot it. The light was so btight that all had to shield their eyes. " NOOOO!"the sisters shouted. After the light was gone they could hardly get up but disappeared. " Wow, what was that?" Stella asked enthusiastically. Sam was too tired to answer. " Sam?" He collapsed down on his knees. " YOU OK? " he just nodded. " He just needs some rest." Gegie said. They took him to Alfea.

Sam was in Stella's bed sleeping. Stella was beside him. Brandon came in. " How's he?" He asked. " I don't know. " Stella said. Brandon walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll be ok." He said. " Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 New lessons-Medical lessons!

" You're awake!" Gengie exclaimed as Sam opened his eyes.

"Where's Stella? "

" She's with Lidia learning medical skills! " Gengie then changed his expression. " Sam, i got it that she doesn't know about that night, does she?"

" No, I asked about that Lidia and she said she'd tell her the truth. "

" Poor girl, i can't imagine her expression when she learn about that." Sam got up. " Where are you going?" Gengie asked.

" I just want to be with her when Lidia tells her." Gengie got into his lamp and Sam took him.

* * *

><p>" Oh, it's boring!" Stella shouted.<p>

" You'll like it very soon, trust me." Lidia said. They were near the lake and Lidia was holding a rabbit. " And you must know the places of organs so don't complain. Now use your light element to see them through this little softness. " Stella rolled her eyes. Her palm began to shine and she closed her eyes and placed it on the animal. " Um...i...see...something pink and it's long. Oh, i know, it's stomach! "She said still closed eyes. Lidia shook her head. Stella had placed her hand on animal's cheek. Lidia placed her hand on stomach. " Here is your stomach. " " Oh..." and Stella fainted.

" Not a problem, you'll soon get used to it." Lidia sighed.

" Hey, auntie!" Sam turned up.

" Hi."

" What happened to Stella? " Sam knelt beside her.

" Anatomy. " Lidia said with smile.

"So..." Sam said. Lidia got what he wanted to say.

" I haven't told her yet." She said.

" When are you going?"

"Later, Sam. Now take her to Alfea."

* * *

><p>"What you told us is horrible." Faragonda said. The Winx were in her room. " Do you have any idea what they want?"<p>

" Unfortunately no, but the gin we saved knows." Bloom said.

" Then it'll be a good idea if i call other headmasters here to the meeting as that ladies are all our problem we must deal with. When they are here, you all and that gin have to be here and we all will try to comprehend this all. You can now go." The girls went out. They went to their dorm and saw Sam coming out of Stella's dorm. " Hi, Sam!" Bloom greeted.

" Hi, girls."

"Where's Stella? " Flora asked.

" She's in her dorm sleeping."

" Sleeping?" Musa asked.

" Well, she fainted as she couldn't handle seeing the organ of a cute rabbit." He said.

" I don't think medical lessons are for Stella." Tecna.

" Well, she has to try." Sam said going out.

" Sam!" Bloom called. " There'll be a meeting soon and all of us including you and Gengie must be presented. Gengie has to tell what he knows about that girls."

"Oh, please! Don't remind me about that witches!" Gengie exclaimed from his lamp.

" Deal with it!" Sam said. Then he saw the Specialists' ship landing and the boys coming out. " Please, not that boy again!"

" Which boy?" Gengie came out of his lamp.

" That brunette guy! He's Stella's ..."he didn't want to say boyfriend. ". ...no, the guys Stella...likes."

" Oh, you mean boyfriend? "

" No! He is just a boy! Don't add any friend at the end of it. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes! WEDDING! " Gengie exclaimed with happiness.

" As if!" Sam pulled him back into his lamp.

" Hey, Sam!" Sky and the others greeted.

" Hi! Your girlfriends and STELLA are in their dorms." He said especially departing Stella and looking at Brandon with a look of she-is-not-your-girlfriend.

The boys headed to the girls' dorm.

" Hey, Brandon! "Sam stopped him.

" Yes."

" Can i ask you a question? "

" Sure."

Sam was about to say when...

" Hi, Sam and Brandon! "Rina said with sweet smile.

" Hi." They both said. Then Sam tried to say something to Brandon but was cut off by Rina. " Today's a nice day, right?" Rina asked Sam. "Yes. " ""And i just wanted to know your opinion about my look." Rina said as she blushed slightly. She twirled around. She was wearing a white mini skirt with blue rose on a side and stripless blue top with sparkles.

" I think I should go. Have fun!" Brandon said and went.

" Rina, you are looking good."

" Really."

" Yeah, but..."he held her arms and it made her blush. " I have things to deal with an d don't have any time, ok?" He said so so so softly that Rina blushed every color of red and fainted. " Man! What's with this girl! ?" Sam got confused.

" Huh, lady-man!"was heard from the lamp.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted. " Get out and help her and I'll look after that Womanizer!"

* * *

><p>" Girls! "The boys said. The girls hugged them.<p>

" Is there something wrong that you are here at this time?" Bloom asked.

" Didn't Faragonda tell you sbout the meeting? "Sky asked.

" She did."

" And now we are here. And we must wait for the other headmasters. "Timmy said. Then Brandon came in.

" Hk, girls, where's Stella? "He asked.

" She's in her dorm sleeping." Bloom said.

" You mean fainted." Aisha corrected.

" What? Why?" Brandon asked.

" She had medical lesson today and saw an organ." Tecna explained. " There's nothing to worry about, it's Stella! "

"Ok, then I'll be in there." He said and went into Stella's dorm.

After that Sam appeared. " Where's that womani...i mean...Brandon. "he asked.

" In Stella's dorm." Riven said.

" What!?"

" Relax, dude."Riven said.

" Where's your lamp and that cat?" Nex asked.

" With Rina." Sam said and walked up to Stella's dorm.

" And where's she?" Flora asked.

" She fainted." He said.

" Strange. I've never seen Rina fainted." Musa said.

* * *

><p>When Brandon enetered he saw his Stella lying on the bed and sleeping peacefully. He walked up to het and sat beside her. He wondered what she was dreaming of that time. Was she dreaming of him. A smile appeared on his face and he held her hand. " I will never leave you." He whispered. With his other arm he stroke her soft hair. Just then Sam entered. He saw him holding Stella's hand and striking Stella's hair. He coughed. " What do you think you are doing?" He whispered in an angry way.<p>

"Nothing?" Brandon said confused.

" Don't you understand you'll wake up her!"

" I won't but you will if you continue talking."

" I meant pull your hands to yourself!"

" Hey, I'm het boyfriend and i have the right to show her my love in this way."

" Sorry, but i don't remember i gave you that right, so pull them, now!"

Stella began to move in a worried way. She than screamed and got up breathlessly. " Stella?" Brandon said softly.

" See what have you done?" Sam complained.

Others came in as they heard the scream.

" What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked.

" Again..." Stella said.

" That nightmare? "Flora asked. Stella nodded.

" Wait wait wait what a nightmare? "Sam asked.

" Stella's been seeing the same recently. She has seen some strange signs like lightning fire and all that was in red." Flora explained. " And screams of kids and peoople." Tecna ended.

" And the strange thing is that it's not...like a...Nightmare. ...it's like ..." Stella said.

" Real?" Aisha asked.

" Too real. It's like... a...like a memory...a gloomy memory..." Stella hold her hand with one hand. Sam clenched his fist. 'You should hurry auntie...'he thought. And the voices of many ships were heard and other headmasters came.

" We must be in the meeting. Let's go." Bloom said.

**This was a short chapter. So there is a secret that Lidia didn't tell Stella. What do you think the signs of that nightmare mean?**** Let me know your opinions. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6 From where it began

All the headmaster of the schools of Magic Dimension and some kings gathered in Alfea. All were in a big room waiting for the Winx. Faragonda had told Gengie that he would tell everything he knew. So everyone's attention was especially on him.

The girls with the boys came in. There was also Lidia, Roxy and Rina who stared at Sam all the time.

"As you all know, knew evil power turned up and it could even defeat Stella's power." Faragonda said.

"We should do something about this!" One of the headmasters said.

"Yes, but we can't until we don't find out who are our enemies. For this, let's hear the story of this gin." Faragonda said as she pointed at Gengie. He sighed and walked up to the center of the room.

"My story begins from more than a century ago and refers to everyone." He snapped his fingers as the background changed and everything went dark. "Maybe you all now now about Three-feet bird and Peacock and Wolf. Usually we call this three mythical bijus." He said as lights came frkm nowhere and created the images of the three bijus. "Then cames Fire Dragon that created planets. But at this time magic wasn't for eternal and was fading quickly. To correct this three mythical bijus created a planet with their powers that was providing the whole universe with magic. The planet was called Vita." Big bright blue-white planet appeared. "It was traveling from universe to universe provide eternal magic. There the resource of the magic was an volcano. We call it Renaissance Island. It had three waterfalls which waters so clean and bright. It was reach in nature. There were different kinds of magic planets that shone at nights and kept balance of magic. At this time people who lived here were fairies, witches, wizards, mermaids like here in Magic Dimension. But everything changed when once a mermaid appeared in the waters of Renaissance. She was fascinated with the Magic Balance flowers and she picked one of it. The balance was broken and it was like magic went crazy and its craziness were being expressed with the storm of all elements. And the waters of the island changed into deep blue ones and spread bad feelings. Unknowing things were happening. There were fires with waters, storms with gravity. In short it was like a crazy mixture of elements."

"I remember something like that was telling me my grandmother." One of the headmasters said.

"And what was even worse the evil took more advantage than the kind. As if evil was more powerful and could defeat. The bijus tried to stop this madness but they couldn't. Seeing that nothing would help they created a magic elemental ball that ought to stabilize the balance between the elements. But they couldn't use its power. They needed someone who had honest heart like the wind, clean soullike the water, strong will like the fire, kind personality like the light. Soon they found that girl. She was a fairy and her name was Magna-Omnia." The picture of a woman in yellow half kimono style with red pattern and pink ban and appeared. She had light brown hair and light violet eyes and pale skin. When she tried to use the power of the ball she failed as her skills weren't enough. So she had to drank water from the three waterfalls. Then she again used the power of the ball and restored the balnce. And besides she got unusual powers that made her the first fairy-shinobi. But from here began our sad reality. After restoring the balance and getting new power brought so much sorrows and misery. Miss Magna became the queen and had two daughters. The elder got that unusual power but the little didn't. Miss Magna had a sister also that didn't like her new power and her position. Magna trusted her elder daughter and gave her the authority. Her name was Naomi and she mastered both the fairy and new powers. The little that was Sabrina didn't like her sister to be the first in everything. Once she told Magna to gave her the responsibility to protect the ball but her mother refused telling she's not skilled enough. Soon hatred and envy spread among the people. Naomi was doing her best unlike her sister that was trying to screw everything up. Soon Magna announced that Naomi would be the queen. And after the coronation...

_"Congratulations, sister." Sabrina said. They were in Naomi's room. When Sabrina appeared all lights were gone._

_"Sabrina, what are you doing here? And why did you put out the lights."_

_"Oh, sister, see, the light of this nearly red moon is gorgeous. And i just wanted to congratulate you, aren't you happu with that?"_

_"Well, it's nice but strange at the same time as you didn't talk to me more than three weeks ago." _

_"I see you are having a great conversation." A woman appeared behind Naomi._

_"Auntie?! You scared me." Naomi said._

_"Don't be scared, sister." Sabrina approached and whispered into her ear hugging her" I'm with you."_

_Then Naomi felt something from her back, something wet. "Wwwhy?"_

_Sabrina just smirked and pulled out the knife with the power from her sister's back. "Sweet dreams, mu queen."and Naomi fell rushly. Sabrina got her powers._

_"Why did you kill her? She must have convinced her mother to give us the ball!" The aunt said._

_"Us? There is no 'us' besides this power...is ...i feel so strong! I'm incredibly powerful! And i want to test this power so soon, aunty." And she looked at her. Her aunt got scared of that gaze. _

_"Are you out of your mind? What you want to do?"_

_"Don't worry, aunty, you know how i dislike the 'commons'."_

_"Sabrina, no!"_

"And she killed her sister and her aunt and released the border of her new powers." Gengie continued. "I told about it Miss Magna and after that Sabrina wanted the ball. She even fought with her mother to get the ball. She revolted. With her were other people and half of them was forced to revolt. I helped Miss Magna to escape with the ball as there was no way to stop it. And from far away we saw how that mad girl destroyed everything and how she destroyed herself. But Sabrina sent some of her people to catch us and we escaped escaped and got on the Earth.

_"What have i done?" Magna cryed._

_"It's not your fault, miss."_

_"No, this power... it changed everything. It's tha power from the waterfalls and their disbalance is now destroying us, it's like a CURSE!"_

_"Sabrina only wants that ball so if we just destroyed it..."_

_"No, if we destroy it every human being in this universe will be cursed for ever to death and their world will be destroyed. Sabrina won't get this ball. There is only one way." _

_We went to a cave when suddenly she turned to me. _

_"Gengie, I'm sorry, but will do me a favor? You must be the keeper of this ball and for that you must become a gin of this ball." And she cats a spell putting her hand on my forhead. Then she pulled the ball into the wall. Then began to mumble a spell. And isaw how her body began to vanish away._

_"No, you must get back to fight! Our world need you!" I said with tears._

_"Gengie, thanks for being with me all this time. I'm not going away. I will always be with you. Just remember me and i will be there for you. I know our world is sinking in the depth but i know that one day there will be the one that will bring the sun ray back. That will bring our souls back to their paths." And she sealed the ball with her life. _

I couldn't hanle and cryed. Then i created a map and knowing that i might be followed i gave it to a royalty of the planet Eraklyon so that he hid the map. Soon i was captured and was brought back. Sabrina tried everything to know where the ball or the map was. But after leaving the place i lost my memory because of the spell.

_"Stupid cat. Where's the ball!" Gengie shook her head. Sabrina hit him. Then she looked out of the window and smirked._

_"But why i even need that ball if i can have the creators instead with my powers..." and she began to hunt the bijus. Peacock and Wolf were killed because of their powers."_

A tear fell down on the hand and Stella looked at her wet hand.

'Why am i crying?'she thought.

"Then a man named Dagaron convinced Sabrina to let him carry out experiments on Three-feet." Gengie continued." And since that times there were only wars, murder for getting more power. And if someone found out new powers others killed them and no matter who it was, daughter, mother, brother, father... or a friend." Gengie sighed and continued. "For centuries i was locked in a lamp and couldn't do anything to help my world. The thing i only could do was to see the destruction of souls, the pain that spread afound, the darkness that covered every light place, that unreasonable wars that brought more pain, sorrow and death. Yes, my world became a dead world. Sabrina became a victim of her son but the pain, hatred and sorrow grew continuously. It was like there was nothing that could help. People didn't trust each other. Each were for their owns. No hope, no trust, nothing. Like a clear emptiness. I tried to convince myself that Miss Magna was right and soon would appear someone that would help us, soon... I waited and waited and ended up with losing my hope. But this was until two girls appeared in our world that changed everything. Those two were born in Vita but were grown up in Solaria. They were Jelfa and Fiala Star." And an image of two girls appeared. They were alike, they were twins but one was a blonde with white edges of hair and brunette shades and the other was the opposite. She was a brunette with black edges and blonde shades. The blonde one had deep blue eyelashes and deep blue circle in her eyes that was surrounded by fiery color and felt like there was burning fire in her eyes and the other one had deep red eyelashes and the same color circle surrounded by blue fire color that seemed burning. The blonde's hair were too long and reach the ground whereas the brunette's reached to her knees. All looked at Stella as she was resemble to the blonde as would say Lidia. When Stella looked at the blonde's image it seemed she was looking at herself and there were only slight differences.

"Mom..."she whispered.

"Wait a minute..." one of the audience said. "I have seen this blonde before."

"Yes, that girl..." Jager said as he remembered something.

_"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not invited." Young Jager said._

_"Oh, um...i was just looking for my bracelet." Said the blonde but she lied as she was spying prince Radius._

_"But you are having it on."_

_The blonde laughed nervously._

_"Who's that girl, Jager?" Prince Radius approached. _

_" She's..." but Jager was cut off by the blonde._

_"Jelcira Faina Aria Star! Short Jelfa, nice to meet you, your highness." She said quickly with nervous smile and shook his hand. _

_"Jelfa, where are you?" Was heard. Then the brunette appeared. "Oh,I'm sorry, your highness." She said. "Jelfa, come." She held her hand. _

_"If you want you can stay for the ball." Prince Radius said. _

_"Yes!" Jelfa said._

_" No, I'm sorry we can't. We have to go." _

_"But Fianna."_

_"You know he's engaged." She whispered and they walked away. _

"These girls helped me to find out the betrayal." The king of Zenith said.

"Yes, i remember those two." Others said.

"So those two were from..."

" Yes, from that cursed world. But they especially Miss Jelfa could bring the light back and make the sun shine again and spread its ray in our gloomy planet." Gengie continued. "They could do tha because they were always togather and they showed the people a power that is even stronger than the strongest one. The power of connection! They showed people what meant to have connection with someone and not to let that connection go weak. They brought back the hope and the light. They made friends and soon they all became the defenders of our world and were called the Legendary warriors. They spread hope and light. Miss Jelfa was especially keen on doing and nothing could stop her. Even getting the worst pain and injuries she carried on as she took this responsibility and swore to herself and to everyone that she would never take back her words cause that was her path of life and she would walk through it till the end. She was a great example for everyone and everyone wanted to be like her. She brought back the belief and people began to believe and hope... Although she couldn't finish her task till the end she saved our planet from eternal death and now everyone in Vita continue walking ahead as they know that her soul will never live them and will always protect them."

"Looks like your mom is still a hero!" Musa told Stella who was listening to every word about her mom.

Stella was in her dorm in front of her mirror. She was examining herself then she smiled and walked out. Others were discussing what to do.

"I will ask my dad but I'm not sure he knows anything about that map." Sky said.

"You should try." Bloom said.

Then Stella appeared.

"Um, Flora, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, i want to learn about healing features of plants and knowing that you are an expert can you help me?"

All looked at each other.

"You really want that?" Tecna asked.

"Yes. Lidia will help me to learn about organs and how to heal and Flora with plants. I want this because I'm not going to sit and do nothing. With the powers or without them i will punish that girls for sake of Eludia!" She clenched her fist and kept it in front of her neck. Sam smiled seeing this. 'Looks like you have a descendant, mom.' He thought.


End file.
